Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as a user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a UE may move from the coverage area of one (source) base station to the coverage area of a different (target) base station. The UE and the two base station may then coordinate to perform a handover procedure. The handover procedure may depend on parameters, e.g., parameters of the source base station, the UE, or the core network. Using the same handover parameters regardless of the type of data traffic (e.g., voice, web-browsing, or video download) may result in degradation of service quality for one or more of the traffic types during handover.